The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of selective plating of components, including strip components.
In prior proposals for selective plating of strip components with extreme accuracy, indexing of the strip component has been effected by stopping the forward movement of the strips, locating a portion of the strip in relation to a plating mask and then moving the strip forward. However, engineers are not enamoured with stop/start machines, because they tend to be unreliable and subject to wear.